Tightly Strung
by forensicsfan
Summary: NS - Sara's in a foul mood after a difficult shift and it doesn't get much better when she finds her car has a flat tire, until she gets an offer for a ride home.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but anytime George and Jorja want me to, I'll buy them both a cup of coffee.

* * *

Sara let out a sound something akin to a growl as she slammed her locker door shut.

Nick raised a single eyebrow at her, wisely keeping his thoughts to himself. She had been on edge the entire shift, and the last thing he wanted was for her to bite his head off verbally.

She crossed her arms in front of her body and stared at Nick as he looked at her as if she was expecting some sort of response. "What's your problem?"

He looked a little surprised at her comment and just shrugged. "I don't have a problem, Sara."

She snorted. "Oh, and I do I suppose."

Her tone gave Nick the impression that she was trying to pick a fight. He steadied his gaze at her. "I didn't say that."

Sara's brows were deeply furrowed. "Then what were you saying?" Annoyance was evident on her face.

Nick let out a frustrated chuckle. "Sara, I didn't say anything, and I didn't mean anything."

"Do you know what your problem is?" Sara narrowed her gaze at him.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me." Nick was becoming irritated at her intent to be pissed off and take anyone in her path right along with her.

Sara glared at him. "Not funny." She then proceeded to flip him off before turning on her heals and stalking out of the locker room towards the parking lot.

Nick just stood there shaking his head as he pulled his things out of his locker and then headed out to the parking lot to get into his Denali and go home. As he approached, he noticed Sara next to her vehicle kicking a very flat tire and swearing loud enough to garner glances from day shifters arriving for work. He very calmly walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. "It's just a flat tire, Sara."

She glared at him.

He let out a deep breath and looked at her intently. "You know what your problem is, Sara?"

She continued to glare. "I'm sure you'll tell me."

Nick tried to keep the smirk off of his face. "You're strung tighter than a tennis racquet. You need to loosen up."

She rolled her eyes at him and scoffed. "We've had the shift from hell and now I've got a flat tire and you think I need to loosen up?"

He nodded, staring at her intently. "You sure do." A smile began to play at his lips. "Nothing some good hard toe curling sex wouldn't cure though."

Her eyes flew wide open and her mouth hung agape in disbelief.

He chuckled at the change in her expression. "Let me give you a ride home, you can worry about the flat later."

She hesitated a moment.

"It's not a proposition, Sara. I'm just offering you a ride home." He smiled as her shoulders seemed to relax a little and he couldn't resist smirking. "The sex is optional."

She noticed the teasing in his eyes and pursed her lips together in an effort to keep a smile at bay, reaching over and smacking him on the arm.

Nick laughed as she headed for his Denali. "Made you smile."

"I'm not smiling." She huffed, trying to stay mad.

Nick glanced at her as he climbed behind the wheel. She was staring out the window and her body language was still tense and rigid. He started the ignition and then pulled the SUV out of the parking lot and into the morning traffic. About ten minutes later, Nick pulled into the parking lot of Sara's apartment complex and he turned towards her. "Give me a call later and I'll pick you up for work."

Sara hadn't said a word the entire drive; she'd been lost in thought. She glanced over at him, noticing how relaxed he seemed even in spite of the hellish case they'd worked together. "Do you want to come in for breakfast? It's the least I can do for giving me a ride home." For some reason she felt the need to rationalize why she was inviting him in even though he'd been there dozens of times before."

He looked a little surprised at the invitation, but not displeased. A smile spread across his face. "Sure, as long as you don't try and slip tofu into my eggs."

"Who says you're getting eggs?" She smirked at him, glad that he didn't seem to be holding a grudge for the way she'd behaved earlier in the locker room.

He laughed as he descended from the vehicle and followed her up the two flights of stairs to her third floor apartment.

A while later, they sat lingering over the remnants of pancakes and eggs. Nick glanced at the clock, mentally calculating how many hours of sleep he was going to get by the time he got home, and then drained the last of his orange juice before picking up both of their plates and carrying them over to the sink.

Sara followed him, carrying their glasses. "You don't have to do that." She leaned her hip against the counter by the sink as Nick began to wash the dishes.

He glanced over at her and smiled. "It won't take long." He busied himself washing the few dishes they'd used, acutely aware of Sara watching him. As he finished up, he glanced in her direction, noticing a slightly unsure expression on her face. He turned to face her, about to ask her what was on her mind when he felt a pair of soft lips against his. It took him a few moments to process what was happening and by then, she'd pulled away, an almost regretful expression on her face.

"I'm sorry. I just, I." Sara was at a loss for words as she blinked at him. She had somehow expected Nick to return the kiss and when he didn't, she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes, hoping that the floor would somehow swallow her up.

Nick had been surprised at the kiss, but not disappointed, and as he watched her face register shame and disappointment he felt a longing for her that he'd been fighting for years surge upwards. He dipped his head and pressed his lips against hers, slowly savoring the taste and feel of them until he felt her responding to the kiss.

The hunger in Sara's kiss was evidenced by the fistfuls of Nick's shirt that she gathered in her hands in an effort to pull him closer, and if there were any doubts about her intentions, she removed them when she began tugging his shirt upwards.

Nick lifted his arms as his shirt was flung in no particular direction, his lips quickly returning to Sara's as his fingers began to nimbly unbutton her blouse, sliding it off of her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor as his hands splayed out across her back.

Sara hooked her fingers in his belt loops and began walking backwards pulling him with her as they traded hungry passionate kisses.

They tumbled onto her bed in a tangle of arms and legs and Nick pulled back for an instant to look into her eyes to make sure that this was really what she wanted. She answered his question in the form of a kiss as she tugged his zipper down.

Later they lay tangled together in Sara's sheets trying to catch their breaths; the comforter in a heap on the floor next to the rest of their clothes.

"I'm sorry I flipped you off earlier." Sara confessed as she lifted her head from where it lay on his shoulder so she could look into his eyes.

He chuckled as he trailed his fingers up and down her back. "I knew you were having a bad day."

Sara bit her lip nervously.

Nick looked at her intently, reaching up to trail his fingers down her cheek. "What?"

She hesitated for a moment before she responded. "I don't want you to think that I do this everyday." She furrowed her brow and hesitated again.

Nick could tell she was feeling vulnerable as he continued to caress her cheek.

"I mean, we." She blinked and swallowed hard. "You and this." She wasn't making much sense.

Nick slid his fingers into her hair. "Sara, I wouldn't have slept with you if I thought it was going to be just a one night stand. I slept with you because I care about you and I want to be with you." He searched her face to see her reaction.

Her face registered relief and she felt her lips twitch into a smile. "Technically since we work the night shift, that would have been a one day stand, and we haven't done any sleeping."

Nick grinned at her as he slid a hand down and squeezed her butt. "Ok, Ms. Smarty Pants."

She smiled down at him. "I want to be with you too." She leaned down and kissed him, pulling away with a smile on her face before she lay her head back on his shoulder.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could see if we could top what we just did. " The hint of mischief in Nick's voice tried to appeal to her competitive nature.

Sara let out a deep throaty laugh and closed her eyes. "I'm not sure I can move that much again quite yet. Someone was a little vigorous."

Nick had a self satisfied smile on his face. "So I was good then."

Sara giggled. "You know you were good. I don't think I'm going to be able to look my neighbors in the eye again." While in the throes of passion they had both been rather vocal.

"You were pretty damn good too." Nick held her a little closer, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Sara smiled. "But I'm still tired."

"Ok, we'll sleep." He grinned, closing his eyes. "But answer one question first."

Sara chuckled softly. "What?" She let out a yawn.

He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial tone. "Did I make your toes curl?"

_**The End**_


End file.
